Nick and Perry (film)
Nick & Perry (also known as Les Marchiens, or The Walkers, in France) is an upcoming 2020 French-German-British-Canadian-American 3D computer animation/traditional-animated adventure science fiction family comedy film produced by 20th Century Fox, Annapurna Pictures, Imagine Entertainment, Boulder Media, M6 Films And Distributed By Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures The movie is about Nick and Perry, two alien dogs from the distant planet Dogma who crash land on planet Earth and try to blend in with normal dogs. The movie is based on the French-German television series of the same name. Summary Nick and Perry are two alien dogs from the distant planet Dogma, who are accidentally stranded on Earth. Shocked at what they find, they become visitors with a vision, a vision for these tail-sniffing, tick-infested Earth dogs who will one day rise up and walk again on two legs, free of the trappings of human domination. In the meantime, these two free-thinking, superior beings masquerade as ordinary dogs. Meanwhile, Charles Cat Wallace from the distant planet Catca plans to take over Earth and destroy planet Dogma and its inhabitants once and for all. Plot Nick (Jason Ritter) and Perry (Bill Hader) were two alien dogs from a distant planet named Dogma They Created A Rocket Ship Then They accidentally Launched It And Straight To Outer Space And crash-lands on Planet Earth When Their Alien Dog President (Daniel Craig) Must Found Them And Bring Them Back To Planet Dogma. On Earth, a young man named Frank (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) is having trouble caring for her sweet and lonely Daughter Lucy (Reece Caddell) following the death of his wife and after Lucy causing trouble in their neighbor Mr. Smith's (Steve Buscemi) Lawn Who Is An Alien Investigator Frank Decides To Getting A Dog For Lucy As A Birthday Present Cast * Jason Ritter as Nick * Bill Hader as Perry * Reece Caddell as Lucy * Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Frank * Steve Buscemi as Mr. Smith * Andrew Daly as Josh * Jennifer Love Hewitt as Sophia * Collin Dean as Charles Cat Wallace * Rich Moore as Marvin the Cat * Tom Kenny as Cat Mover #1 * Samuel Vincent as Cat Mover #2 * Kevin Michael Richardson as Little Fat Short Cat * Daran Norris as the Narrator * Chris Parnell as Scientist * Jess Harnell as Butch * Jason Segel as Kyle * Tim Williams as Sammy * Zachary Gordon as James * Jake T. Austin as Mike * Leonardo Navarrete as Robert * Patty Moore as Tim * Neil Flynn as William * Abby Elliott as the Cat Lady * Alyson Stoner as Kelly * Daniel Craig as the President of Planet Dogma Additional Voices * Ava Acres * Carlos Alazraqui * Ashley Albert * Emily Anderson * Dee Bradley Baker * Bob Bergen * Gregg Berger * Steven Blum * G.K. Bowes * Lisa Bradley * Corey Burton * Max Charles * Chelsea Davison * Rupert Degas * Debi Derryberry * Benjamin Diskin * Cody Dorkin * Chris Edgerly * Keith Ferguson * Carrie Finlay * Teresa Ganzel * Susan Glover * Jennifer Hale * Pamela Hayden * A.J. Henderson * Sondra James * Danielle Judovits * John Kassir * Lewis MacLeod * Mona Marshall * Amy McNeill * Scott Menville * D.A. Nichols * Ryan O'Donohue * Richard Overall * Alicyn Packard * Paige Pollack * Jan Rabson * Erica Rivinoja * Cindy Robinson * Blackie Rose * Terrence Scammell * John Stocker * Tara Strong * Fred Tatasciore * Abbey Thickson * Brigid Tierney * James Kevin Ward * Audrey Wasilewski * Scott Whyte * April Winchell * Wally Wingert * Ariel Winter Rating Nick & Perry Is Rated PG By The Motion Picture Association of America Category:Nick and Perry Category:French films Category:German films Category:American films Category:20th Century Fox Category:PG-rated films Category:Rated PG films Category:Movies